


【小朋友】

by kiana_zy



Category: igrnvssy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiana_zy/pseuds/kiana_zy





	【小朋友】

【何九华×你】  
【小朋友】

❗️rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr18🚗  
❗️禁二删，禁二改，禁二传，禁出圈，禁上升  
❗️发现了我会生气的哦！

满满拿着显示两条杠的验孕棒时，还震惊在洗手间里，本想着随意测一下，就算姨妈迟到了两三天，也还在正常范围吧，结果这个惊喜就这么来了。

明天要出发去日本拍结婚照了，今天出了这么一档子事儿，他俩好像还没准备，尤其是九华…

正好前几天满满吃饭的时候，还问九华对宝宝的看法，九华有点犹豫，支支吾吾的不知道想什么…

“啊，你不喜欢吗”满满心里一沉，觉得说不出来的难过…  
“不是的不是的，我只是怕你受苦，我也觉得还没过够和你的二人世界，不想让它来打扰我们…”

回过神来的时候，九华在拿钥匙开门了，商量好今天下班了要收拾明天出门的东西。慌乱中匆忙收拾好洗漱台的东西，她准备先瞒一下，看看九华的反应。何况这个事情，也急不得，就算他不想要…过几天回国再打掉，也来得及。满满心存私心，舍不得让宝宝这样离开，觉得残忍又难过。

“崽儿东西收好了吗”九华回来就咕噜了一把她的头，看着她问。  
“差不多啦，你再去看看你的衣服够不够”

两个人收拾好又出去吃了顿饭，回来就早早休息了。第二天一早坐上了去日本的飞机。

一路上满满一脑子都是这个事情，有点心不在焉，要不就是把水碰洒，要不就是才撕开的零食没吃几口就以为是空的扔进垃圾桶，再或者就是看着窗外的云发呆。九华察觉到了，于是一到酒店，才安顿好就把满满压在身下了。

“你有事…”  
“哪有…没事”  
“说吧…状态这么不对，我不信没事”

九华居高临下的看着满满，断断续续的吻着她的脸颊。两个人周围的气氛好的不得了，满满本来就是一个心里装不下事儿的女生，这下觉得快坚持不住了。

“那…那我和你说，你别急…”  
“好，你说…我觉得我听你的话的时候也没有着急过啊…哼。”九华还缓解着气氛在假装生气，身子下面的姑娘缓缓开口了。  
“我…我昨天用验孕棒测了一下，两…两条红线…”满满越说声音越低，都不敢抬眼睛和九华对视。  
“嗯？”九华一下没反应过来。“两条是…有了的意思吗”  
“嗯，嗯对的…”

“………”九华离开满满的身子，坐了起来。  
“没事的华儿…我们，我们打掉就可…”  
“为什么打掉！疯啦”九华笑着轻轻皱着眉问她，眼睛里有光。  
“你…不喜欢小朋友，我…对不起…”

九华终于知道这个小孩儿在纠结什么了，突然笑的甜甜的抱着满满说，“傻子道什么歉啊，我从一开始就只怕你痛，身体难受，怕反应太大了你吃不好，睡不好。我刚刚也只是突然觉得需要转换角色，我还以为你不想要呢，我开心还来不及，终于要让别的师兄弟酸我了，以后可以不借别人的娃玩了！宝贝我特别开心，真的，真的特别开心…你告诉爸妈了吗？”

“没…还没有”满满也一下懵了，从要失去这个小生命的难过中，一下被救活。  
“那我们回去了当面告诉爸妈，让他们开心一下。不对我是不是要请假啊，老婆休产假我不陪着怎么行呢，不是，我应该先带你去医院，走走走我们先去医院好好查…你说多少天能看得出男女啊，不过你生的我都喜欢…我先去问问怎么预约医院…”

满满看着九华手忙脚乱的样子心里甜的一塌糊涂，她觉得她现在看着华儿的目光，一定都自带了母性的光辉。

第二天日本的一个九华的朋友带着他俩去医院查完，俩爷们儿坐在外面的家属等候区等满满出来。满满才拿到化验单的时候，有点不太相信…怎么可能呢，是验孕棒出问题了吗。

看着满满走出来，华儿围过去问她情况，眼神里都是关切。  
“华儿…我…我没怀孕……”  
“嗯？化验单是你的吗？”  
“嗯…是我的，我确认过了。而且…我刚刚觉得小肚子痛了，应该快来姨妈了…”

满满眼睛看得到的，九华眼里的惊喜少了很多很多，但还是安慰着满满，怕她难过。  
“嗨，没事儿的，咱还年轻是不是，误会不怕的，正好给我们机会准备一下，前段时间你没好好吃叶酸，我可看到了…”  
“可是…可是我以为要有了…”满满还是掩盖不住的难过，像得而复失，感觉糟糕透了。  
九华看她状态不好，把拍摄任务放在第二天。通知完摄影师团队，就带着满满回住的地方了。

一回房间就把满满抱了起来，满满被吓了一跳，腿自然的找着依附，盘在九华腰上。

“还难过吗宝宝”九华追着她逃避的眼光和她对视，想问她。  
“好点了，我…其实挺想要小宝宝的。”  
“我知道…可是这个事情，急不得，对不对？”

边说话的功夫抱着满满边向床边走，然后稳稳地把姑娘放好坐在床沿边上。九华蹲下来，握着满满垂在腿上的手，和她平视着说话。  
“我知道你在想什么…宝宝…”

九华越是温柔，满满就越想哭。这一两天因为这个事情心情起起伏伏很多次，终于忍不住流眼泪了。九华看着满满掉下来的泪珠子，一下有点慌。

“对…对不起，让你，白开心了。”  
“说什么呢，我们才领证不久呢，我本来就想好好享受二人世界的啊。说明我们和小宝宝的缘分还不到，乖，不哭不哭…”  
说着揉着满满的脸，给她擦去还没落下来的眼泪。

“你看着我”  
九华用手抬了一下满满的下巴，两个人对上了目光。

“我在学会怎么更好的爱你之前，就不让宝宝来打扰我们，所以，不着急，乖。”

饶是哭出来发泄了一通，九华的态度也让她觉得全是爱，满满现在心情挺好，像拨云见日，终于晴朗了。

“哥哥…我还没来姨妈…”  
“嗯？”

没等九华仔细体会这句话背后的意思，满满已经拉着自己男人的衣领，往床上倒去。

“宝宝？”  
“反正没什么顾虑，要不…”

满满没理会九华的眼神抬头吻了上去，这个小孩儿平日里也不算主动，在这个事上一直是他带着她，开发新的姿势和场景，突如其来的热情让九华万分欣喜。

“今天你别动，我来…”  
“嗯？”

才说完满满就往下身移动，还没等有动作，九华就把小孩儿抱着胳肢窝搂起来了，“先去洗澡”。

还没等洗完澡，何九华的手就开始不老实了，摸上摸下，手里还残存着的沐浴露，让两个人的皮肤更滑了。满满软乎乎的胸就这么真空贴着九华的胸膛，他想就在这儿把事儿办了。

“在这里好不好…”  
“啊…不要…很羞”

满满还是个挺传统的女孩子，对于性事一般也只是普通的地点，普通的姿势。可是九华早就想寻找刺激了，年纪轻轻的，只是普通的那一套，多无趣。

“乖，不羞…”  
说完就又结实地吻上了满满，一只手把怀里的人往身上揽，一只手揉搓着胸前的柔软。花洒的水顷下来，两个人分不清是不是水的流动让人更动情的厉害。

“羞…呜…别……”  
“我在呢，乖，宝宝，看我”  
吻着吻着就轻轻抬腿顶开了小孩儿的腿，轻轻摩擦着两股之间。爱液和水一下就分的清楚，太滑了。满满动情的样子让九华爱的紧，想马上拆骨入腹，把她吃完。

“好多水啊…”  
“你别…别说出来啊…呜呜呜”  
“好好好，不说不说，我错了。”  
“难受…呜呜呜呜呜呜，不想淋水了哥哥…不舒服…”

满满其实也说不出来哪儿难受，感觉太奇怪了，她觉得和平时的感觉，太不一样了。

“好，去洗漱台好不好…”  
还没等满满回答，九华就把她往那边拉，镜子上都是水雾，华儿一使劲，抱着腋下把小孩儿放上了台子。满满的腿自然分开又盘在他后腰，箭在弦上的姿势。

“那…进去咯”  
“嗯…好……”

满满永远一副温温柔柔的样子，有点害怕也只是搂紧了九华的肩膀，不敢看他眼睛一样，等着发生。

“啊…嗯……哥哥…呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
“啊…宝宝…还是太紧了…”  
进去的一瞬间两个人都舒服的发出声音，停了一下就缓缓抽送起来。满满低着头轻轻哼哼，爬在九华的耳边说话，只剩下单独的音节和着九华的粗气，让小孩儿有安全感。

动了一会儿九华停了下来，离开了一点满满的身体，又抬起满满的下巴让他俩对视。

“宝宝今天试试不一样的好不好”  
“嗯？什么…”  
脑子当机，满满还没从刚刚的情欲里缓过来。没等她反应，九华就把小孩儿转了一下身子，让满满爬在了洗漱台上面。镜子上的水雾散了个干净，现在镜子里的纠缠的两幅肉体，看的一清二楚。

“嗯？哥哥…”  
“乖……我在呢”  
话音才落，九华就直接一下插到了最深，真的要命了，后入两个人都舒服的要疯…满满的软肉使劲裹着他的坚挺，加上一脸的情欲他看的一清二楚，灭顶快感让他差点精关失守。满满也好不到哪里去，完全顶到了那一点，九华每动一下，她都觉得自己想死在他身下。只剩下咽喉里的呻吟，让两个人继续往上爬。

“宝宝…啊…嗯……看看，看看你自己”  
九华说着从身后抬着满满的下巴，让她看镜子里的自己。

“呜呜呜…哥哥…呜呜”  
“舒…呃啊…舒服吗”  
“嗯…别问…羞……”  
“宝宝放松一点，越夹越紧了…乖…”  
“好…好…呜呜呜……这样，可，可以吗”  
“真乖，哥哥奖励你…扶好”

等九华掐着小孩儿的腰冲刺的时候，一直抬着头看着镜子里满满的样子，满满的声音渐渐消失，绷直了腿还拱着背，是要来了，她胡乱的把手伸向九华，想找安慰，九华见状马上迎了上去，摸索着拉着。他的心又被温柔和爱包裹着，甜的发腻。终于到了顶端，尽数把乳白，射进了花心。

做完正经事，又抱着满满冲了一下，给小孩儿放到了被子里。  
“你才是我的小朋友啊，小情敌，让他再来的慢一点吧…”  
他真的好爱他的小朋友，以后想这样睡小朋友一辈子。


End file.
